Naked
by Caeli13
Summary: Saito was tasked to watch over one of his friend's twin younger sister. He didn't expect to act the way he does. He loved her the first day of school began. Can he hold back when temptation seers in? AU.


Naked

A/N: This is based on Hakuouki's pairing, SaiRu. I was bored and was scanning some pictures I somewhat dowbloaded and got an inspiration. XD This is somewhat AU, like, what if they were not Shinsengumi but plain-ol' students at a school. I don't know what kind of school, but sure as hell it's a private school. XP

Disclaimer: Do not own, but wishes. TT_TT

Saitou: *Nods*

Chizuru: True because if she did, there would be more sex scenes than counted (hint for rated M for Mature Content), and Hijikata-san wouldn't even exist in the story as a main character. - OH! And go easy on her 'cuz it's her first time writing. Flames are banned and constructive criticism is allowed and is very much welcome. *pulls out red carpet for constructive criticism*

Me: I didn't tell you guys to pop out like daisies!

Kiryuu Zero: Mendokusai. *Looks around*

Kuran Kaname: Kiryuu-kun, I suggest we return to the Vampire Knight Fandom and leave her to drool over you.

Me: WTF? I do NOT drool! I flirt, that's all...

Kiryuu Zero: Still disgusting.

Me: *Glares and mutters curse words in German, Japanese, Filipino, a couple of English, and tiny bits of Spanish*

Chizuru: Well, that's it! Everyone enjoy!

Warning: Rated M for Mature Content. Another Universe.

I refuse to succumb. More so, I refuse to let this feeling take over me as the minute ticks by. I will not let my lust for her take over as every moment passes by. No, I will stand as silently as I could, watching her but never really bothering to say anything to her.

"Saitou-kun, doshita no?" she asks, her usual ponytail of a hair swishing rhythmatically as she noticed my expression. Was I really that easy to read? What's wrong, Saitou-kun?

I straightened myself, my blue eyes looking at her with nonchalance and distance as some of my purple, 'seaweed' hair tried to obscure my eyes. I replied without looking at her, "Iie. Nante mo nai desu." No. Nothing

"Sou ka?" she mumbled, still unsure of what I've just said. Really?

We have been staying together, Chizuru and I, since Hijikata-san and the others left for another exchange trip, including Chizuru's perverted older twin brother, who left Chizuru for me to take care of. I never really did like travelling, so I decided to stay. Then, Chizuru's brother told me to 'look after her' because their parents were also out of town and he never did trust anyone else but me and the other idiots out there. Ever since then, I vowed to kill that pathetic twin of hers. He knows of my wanting, of the way I watch Chizuru bite the tip of her pencil during classes. He knows how I watch her read her books in the library, her eyes skimming over the words of the book. I also watch her sleep every time Okita and I would visit their place for a short little study group.

How I met her? well...

It all began during the start of the school year. Hijikata-san, our black-haired and purple-eyed leader and the useless twin brother of hers were prefects for the day. They scouted the newbies and made sure that the delinquents would not bully them. I was also tasked to help out since I'm a member of the school's Committee as a secretary. Okita was the treasurer and Hijikata-san was the president while the twin was a plain PRO. Heisuke, one of our members, was the vice-treasurer and Sanosuke was the vice-president. All in all, we were tasked to be the crowd control.

Of course, it was never going to happen. Our group has been marked as the 'Bishi Taichous'. We were called that for we were known to be good-looking, a quality I had overlooked. It didn't only annoy me, but it also made me furious that people just see us that way. An added bonus is the fact that every time we appear, all the girls would blow their heads and scream loudly. I try ignoring them by reading my book, entitled 'The Picture of Dorian Gray', a classic by a man known as Oscar Wilde.

"Nii-chan," a cute and spontaneous voice sounded. I saw that PRO looking around and waving his hand as a girl with brown hair and muddy brown eyes ran and tugged his sleeve. She was laughing as he mussed her hair. She was still laughing when he finished and she was fixing her hair, saying, "Ne, ne, are you going to be the one to proctor our class?"

"Oh, I'm just someone who helps out, Chizuru-chan," he smiled kindly, a rare thing he would do. "That would be him, Hijikata-san." He pointed at Hijikata-san, who was taking down notes. The boy looked at the girl and asked her nicely, "Would you want to meet him?"

"But he looks downright scary," Chizuru mumbled.

The twin laughed and replied, "Oh, most of the men look scary but they're actually nice, especially, Saitou-san over there, who is in fact, walking this way," he pointed at me. I was walking towards them anyway out of curiosity. As I approached, Chizuru, the girl, hid shyly behind him, greeting me, "O...Ohayo...G-guzaimasu...desu." She lowered her head even more when we both caught each other's eyes. G-good...M...Morning

"Anata no imouto?" I asked. Your younger sister?

Chizuru, in fact, nodded shyly as her twin laughed heartily, saying to her, "Come on, now! Don't be shy! Oh, by the way, our classroom's on the third floor, - don't get lost, just follow Saitou-san - and I'll see you in a bit!"

So far, I learned that she came all the way from London, where she studied almost all her life, being the 'favored' one among the two. Since she came back from abroad, her parents decided to send her to where her brother is currently studying, meaning the school. It not only annoyed me, because I really thought that she was like the other girls, but it also made me wary.

Yet, as time went by, she seemed to be quite different. She's very energetic, aces her classes and studies diligently. That's when everything went awry.

I've always seen her inside the library and I couldn't help but take a peek at what she's doing. She was standing on the school's ladder as she tried reaching for a book on the fourth level of the shelf when I asked her, "What are you trying to get from up there?"

I must had surprised her because the next thing I knew, she was falling down from the ladder. She was lucky that I caught her, but I slightly went off-balance and landed myself on the floor, her face right across mine only a few inches. It took us a while to notice that our noses were touching one another's. That's when I began to notice how beautiful she really is.

Sighing, I unlocked the doorknob with a key and proceeded. Chizuru and I took off our shoes and decided to split up for a moment while she prepared the food for the night. I went upstairs and went inside the second to the last room of the floor inside the apartment they rented. I took off my socks, then my other clothing and changed into something more suitable, like a pair of jogging pants and sweatshirt, since the weather's been awfully cold. I looked for the remote control and switched the television on, watching the news on the current oil prices.

Twenty minutes later, Chizuru called me down. I walked down as silently as I could as she set the table. After a few more moments, we ate silently. She was chewing on her chopsticks and was looking quite distracted until I pointed it out to her. She blush a furious crimson color and began to shove most of the food inside her mouth. I stared, however, rudely at her, shock coloring my face.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked with the usual toneless voice I usually use around people.

Chizuru blushed and replied too quickly, "Of course, not," but I looked at her with narrowed eyes and she muttered, "Well, I..." Her words began to falter, but I didn't withdraw my eyes from her until she admitted nervously, "I was wondering if my brother would accept Kazama as my boyfriend."

At that time, I was drinking my tea and nearly choked on it. I coughed out the liquid and spat angrily, "Of course he will not! Kazama is an unwanted, and he's definitely not right for you! You should know that by now."

"He seems really nice," she mumbled, suddenly scared of my reaction, I guess.

"This topic is close, Chizuru-san," I said curtly, ending the topic right away.

The next day, she and I never did talk. We went to school like always and during break time, she spent most of her time away from me and with some of her friends. Then, during dismissal, that's when I fought back the temptation to yell at her right in front of the school. She was with Kazama, her eyes looking at him with awe. Since I am the selfish type of person, I made my way and pulled Chizuru towards me.

"Kazama," I glared at him. Kazama just nodded. I guess our loathing can go beyond words.

Chizuru looked angry and the moment we were out of our schoolmates' earshot, she yelled angrily at me, "What's wrong with you? He was only helping me with the investigatory project that sensei has assigned us! I mean, what's your problem, Saitou-kun?"

I ignored her questions and walked silently. When we arrived inside her flat, I couldn't help but feel a few drops of tears hitting me that was carried by the wind as Chizuru ran towards her room. I followed her, my instincts guiding my way. She was about to slam the door shut when I pushed it all the way, toppling her on the floor on her back, her eyes glaring angrily at me. She started to pull herself up, but I leaned into her, my knees on the floor, my palms as my front support and her legs spreading out for mine.

"You want to know what my problem is," I asked, sensing the fear her eyes were emitting. "It always has been you...Chizuru."

I gave her no time to register the shock by pulling her hair gently to tilt her head as I took her mouth into mine. I could smell her skin and her sweet breath as my lips bit her bottom lip. She gasped and gave me the chance to enter my tongue into that warm cavern. I explored her mouth as her own tongue tried evading capture. She gave a muffled sound when she tried to push me away, but I held her hands on top of her head and used my elbows as support to stop her movements. I broke the kiss and I realized that at that time, I almost forgot to breathe, and it seems that she was feeling the same.

"Ha-hanashittekudasai!" Chizuru yelled, trying to kick herself free. It was getting hard for me to keep her still, but I somehow managed. She gave up so easily and she began crying once again, her eyes tear-rimmed because of me. When she stopped struggling, I released her hands and wiped her face by using my lips. I tasted her tears and they were both salty and sweet to me. Please let me go!

I lifted her up and placed her on top of her bed. She flinched the moment I removed some of her bangs away from her eyes. I reassured her softly, "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Confusion made its way to her face. She must be really innocent because she shied away when I removed her school top by placing both of her arms protectively around her. I looked at her softly and warned her, "Chizuru."

She whimpered but relaxed after a few given minutes. I pressed her against the bed and began stripping her top once again. I threw her clothes on the floor and played with her breast, taking in her nipple as I massage the other breast, earning a gasp from her. After a few moments, I switched and did the same with the other. Then I changed tact by taking her skirt off. I inserted my hand inside her underwear and took out her liner while the underwear snapped back in place. She began to sweat heavily.

"Saitou-kun," she whispered out loud, her face looking imploringly at me.

I chuckled and leaned myself towards her ear, muttering, "It's Hajime." I looked at her lovingly and said, "Say it."

She swallowed hardly and stuttered cutely, "H-Hajime...-kun."

I could feel my erection bulging from that one simple line.

"Good," I whispered, taking the last cloth that's been the barrier to her sacred area and throwing it on the floor along with the rest of her clothes. I licked my middle finger and inserted them slowly inside of her. Both of us gasped. She was so tight and I could feel her muscles flexing over my finger. I pumped slowly, in and out, and each time I did, I received a gasp. I could feel her liquids pouring out as I inserted another finger. She began to squirm below me and I could see that she was enjoying it as much as I was. When she was about to reach her first orgasm, I removed my fingers from her and kissed her intensely. This time, she replied by kissing me back, however, with a tiny hint of uncertainty. I descended my lips down to her jaw, to her neck, to her breast, lower to her stomach and reached her middle.

"Hajime-kun?" she asked nervously.

I ignored her as I rubbed my finger inside her middle, wiping her liquid away from my finger and plunged my tongue inside her quickly. She arched her back as the sensation my tongue was giving hit her. She tasted salty and sweet, a balancing combination, I might add. She began to moan loudly as I forced my tongue deeper into her.

"Hajime-kun," she mewled as her juice flowed out of her body. She began to relax.

I removed myself from her and began to take off my shirt. I felt Chizuru's hand as she helped me out of my clothing. She flipped me over as she herself took them off from me. I could see the animal inside her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk inwardly. I was so proud of being the person to be the first one to bring out the lust from within her.

Chizuru slowly pulled down my pants and left my boxers on. She hesitated as she placed her hand on my bulge. I hissed, feeling the amazing sensation her hand was bringing. She pulled the boxers down and began to rub her hand on it, up and down. Then I felt something wet and sharp hit me. I looked up and found Chizuru licking and nipping my middle, earning a groan and a hiss from me altogether. She continued this until my orgasm erupted and her mouth spluttered with it. When she finished, she asked me slyly, "Do you want to know how you taste...Hajime-kun?"

I waited no longer as I pulled her towards me, kissing her lips and feeling her breasts on my chest. I tasted...I tasted okay, with only a bitter hint.

I turned her around, her bottom on top of my boner. I placed my finger inside her vagina, the other inside her mouth as I began to pump in and out. She mewled in delight as her tongue moved along with my finger. I released her and positioned her below me, with me on top as I entered her slowly. Then, I felt that barrier and slowly penetrated it. I felt her nails digging thoroughly through my skin. She whimpered as tears slowly flowed down her eyes.

"I'm hurting you," I stated.

Chizuru just shook her head. "Give me...just...give me a few minutes."

She squirmed beneath me as she adjusted to the sensation. Then, she nodded. I pulled and push as we both surrendered to our instincts. We didn't think, but just feel as we both reached the height of our orgasm. She cried out in pleasure as I groaned the moment it ended.

I removed myself from her and lied on the bed as I moved her head on top of my chest. I looked at her sleeping form, smiling all to myself. Now I claimed her all to myself, I don't have to worry of the future.

The next day, Chizuru and I almost had a hard time looking at each other, but as far as I'm concerned, I was having a hard time pretending. I was able to talk to Chizuru about last night and was quite happy that her feelings for me haven't changed.

"Hajime-kun," she stood up from the dining table. "Want to accompany me in my bath?"

Who could refuse, after making love with the woman you have desired for so long?

I turned on the water as she took off her clothes, followed by taking mine off. I pressed her against the wall as water skimmed down our skin like sweat. Her eyes became hazy as we began a passionate kiss. My hand skimmed lower to her middle. I reached her womanhood and massaged my fingers into them, earning a low moan from her. She massaged my shaft in return, earning a loud groan from me.

She reminded me of the time and we hurriedly dressed up and changed the sheets so that the smell of lingering sex wouldn't be that obvious.

By the time we arrived at school, the school bus has parked itself on the lot as Hijikata-san and the other students went down. Chizuru ran towards her twin, who was laughing at Chizuru's blushing face.

I could tell that the brother was looking at me because he mouthed, "Tell me that you didn't do it."

I smirked.

"Chizuru, don't forget the assignment," I noted nonchalantly.

"I know, Hajime-kun," she replied.

"H-HAJIME-KUN?" the entire Committee reacted. Even Hijikata-san's usually bored face lit up with curiosity and...annoyance?

Okita walked towards me, his green eyes looking at me curiously as he slump his arm over my shoulder. "What happened? What's with the first-name thing?"

The twin glared at me and yelled, "Saitou-kun, you demon!" as Chizuru tried to stop her brother from causing a ruckus.

"I'll tell you later," I muttered, but I m planning to keep it a secret.

A/N:  
>So, I wasn't really planning on the ending, but laziness took over me. This had been stuck in my PC since time in memorial. I had this checked by DeviantArt real-life best friend Xetha14 and she commented that this piece are mostly for guys andor lesbians, so I might make another part for this (if my baby thesis doesn't get in the way), plus, this isn't the first time I wrote a lemon, so, if anything is definitely off, tell me please (NOTE: Be as harsh as you can if you give constructive criticism so that I'll be forced to improve and prove ya'll wrong. XD Peace, guys!). Anyways, R & R pleaze. 


End file.
